


sometimes i forget

by Schlafwandeln



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlafwandeln/pseuds/Schlafwandeln
Summary: draco forgets that they are out of the war, and harry reminds him-- small drabble.





	sometimes i forget

**Author's Note:**

> little drabble i wrote in my car

The night was cold, even with the radiating glow of the fireplace, and— to Harry’s immense luck— they’d just run out of hot chocolate. He sighed as he sagged onto the grey sofa of his living room, letting his head rest back for just a bit, before reminding himself that he has paperwork to do, and that no, he can’t sleep yet— despite the very inviting sleeping form next to him.  
  
Draco lays asleep under several sheets of cosy blankets, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Harry can’t help but smile at the sight— he looks the most peaceful when asleep. When he is awake, working as a part time curse breaker, he looks cunning; like he’s got a theory to every single little thing occurring. However when asleep, Draco looks beautiful— ethereal almost, like a marble sculpture carved by an artist’s delicate hands. The warm glow of the fireplace reflects on Draco’s hair, and the whole thing almost made him look like an angel.  
  
It was dark in the room, the fireplace being the only source of light, so Harry makes a move to his work desk, when Draco stirs. He looks over his back, and the sleeping form moves his hands; clenching and unclenching. Harry raises an eyebrow— a bit confused— and he approaches the sofa again.  
  
Draco was making little groans, and Harry put his palm atop his head. He ruffles the soft, white-blond locks, which Draco has commented on as being comforting, but alas, he does not stop groaning.  
  
“Draco,” Harry tries tentatively.  
  
“ _Ngh_ —“  
  
“Draco, wake up, love.”  
  
“ _Nha_ —no—“  
  
Draco begins taking in big lungfuls of air, and he is gasping before Harry could do anything. Harry puts his hands on his shoulders, shaking him softly.  
  
“Draco, it’s me, wake up.”  
  
“ _Nhaa_ — please, no—“  
  
Harry takes his wand, points the tip on Draco’s forehead, and—  
  
“ _Rennervate!_ ”  
  
Draco opens his eyes, gasping, and sits up straight on a single move. His grey eyes roam around the room, searches, and when they land on Harry’s green ones, he lets out a breath of relief.  
  
“Harry, you— you’re here—“  
  
Harry brings him in a tight embrace.  
  
“That’s right, love. I’m right here.”  
  
Draco’s breaths are uneven, and Harry knows he is crying, but he does not comment.  
  
“I thought— you— I—”  
  
His voice begins to break.  
  
“Slow down, love, breathe in slowly, breathe out.”  
  
Draco follows suit. This has happened multiple times and is not a strange occurrence.  
  
There is one, two three seconds of silence, save for Draco’s harsh breaths slowly evening out into a steady inhale and exhale.  
  
“You don’t have to explain, just go back to sleep if—“  
  
“You know, sometimes I forget.”  
  
Draco is steadying his breaths again and Harry waits.  
  
“Sometimes I forget that we are no longer in a war.”  
  
He lifts his chin from Harry’s shoulder, and puts his forehead there instead. His voice is smaller when he continues,  
  
“Sometimes I still think that we are in danger, and that you may leave me anytime.”  
  
He whispers this last part,  
  
“Sometimes I look at my forearm, and I think we— we are still on opposing sides.  
  
And sometimes, Harry, it feels so _real_ — and I begin to feel scared again”  
  
Draco inhales, and then exhales. His breaths are ragged and wet. He raises up his head and looks at Harry straight in the eye; they are so close, he can see the bit of blue in Draco’s grey irises. Draco rests his palm on Harry’s cheek. He nuzzles into it.  
  
“But you, love, you’re here for me. You tell me it’s safe to live again.”  
  
Draco closes the gap between them, and they kiss. Warmth floods Harry’s system, and suddenly the warmth of the fireplace seems so, very inferior. Draco breaks the kiss, and he settles back into Harry’s shoulders.  
  
“I love you, you know. I do.”  
  
Harry makes small circles on Draco’s back. He settles next to the gray couch on the floor; all thoughts of paperwork long forgotten.  
  
“I do too, love. Forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
